majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Cookie
COOKIE 1 An egg-shaped robot that was invented by the Kuki Corporation, commissioned by the Kuki family and given to Kazuko by Hideo Kuki as a gift. He lives with the Kazama family and can make popcorn, soda and other foods and drinks appear from inside itself, acting as a portable cooler and storage unit. Cookie had originally been gifted to Kazuko, but as of now, he refers to Shoichi as his master (Kazuko as his former master). However, he still serves all the members of the Kazama family - even though he has a small favoritism, toward Miyako, as noticed by Yamato (this is exaggerated much further in the anime). Cookie explains it's because Miyako diligently polishes and cleans Cookie, while cleaning the secret base for the Kazama Family in return. Despite being a robot, Cookie has emotions and can act accordingly to them, with the sole exception of the emotion love, which is only felt when Cookie enters the 4th form im Majikoi S!. As of Majikoi S!, Cookie has four known transformations (five, if the anime is included) - the first being his main form to serve, the second being a combat-based military form that wields a saber, the third being a portable highly-intelligent brain form which takes the form of a small like egg. His fifth transformation is similar to a mobile suit (which is obviously minuscule compared to the 'real' ones) that Yamato can hop into and control. Exclusive to Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S, Cookie has a fourth form - that of a beautiful teenage girl, much to the Kazama family's surprise... The personality, appearance and skills vary depending on the form Cookie takes, which is why it will be shown in different headings. In the Cookie 4IS route, Cookie is officialy considered and recognized as a Kazama family member. PERSONALITY COOKIE 1: As Cookie 1, he is very loyal to his master or masters, as well as those masters whom he had served first, like Kazuko and Shoichi. He is very helpful, and aids the Kazama family whenever needed - espcially to Miyako, since she treats Cookie the best out of the group. He is often seen in the Hideout, protecting it from burglars when the Kazama family is away or at the Shimazu dorm. Cookie 1 is also quick to anger and gets provoked easily, transforming to Cookie 2 to threaten the offender when needed. In the anime, it is jokingly shown that Cookie is more of an M in this form. APPEARANCE COOKIE 1: Cookie 1 is shaped more like a gaint egg on a mobile stand. Being a bit lower then the average human height. He has small, cylindrical arms with three fingers and purple colored eyes. He has a pocket in the middle where popcorn can be made when needed. He has no legs but is capable of movement with wheels at the bottom of his design. SKILLS AND ABILITIES COOKIE 1: In this form he has no actual combat ability. Instead, he is very skilled in Household chores, like cleaning the hideout or Shimazu Dorm, or cooking when needed. His other skill is in making delicous popcorn. COOKIE 2 Appearance In this form, Cookie is of average adult human height - around 1.80 meters. His arms are more human-like with five-fingered hands. He also forms a defined head with a visor-like grove that holds his eyes, which remain purple. He always wears his saber with him. In this form he also has a socket/chamber in the midsection where popcorn can be made. However, in spite of his more human appearance, he still doesn't have human legs and moves like his previous form. Personality He is more aggresive in this form then the others, always having the feeling of wanting to cut something, but he manages to restrain his desires. He is also more serious when it comes to combat, sometimes training by himself to perfect his techniques. He mostly uses this form when he wants to threaten someone, or when in combat. Cookie 2 is in this form also a self-proclaimed S, finding pleasure in hurting his victims. Skills and abilities: In this form, his combat abilities increases exponentially, being able to spar with even master sword-wielders, like Mayuzumi Yukie, for short periods of time, and also strong enough to defeat groups of people, and can stand on par with most skilled martial artists in one-on-one fights. In this form, because of his more combat-oriented nature, he can't do household chores - or at least, he has never been seen doing chores in this form. He becomes very skilled in the use of swordsmanship, able to make use of his Saber in this form by being able to preform fast and powerful attacks with it. His signature Attack is the "Cookie Dynamic" - a high-speed slash attack that is so swift, it has been said that the human eye cannot follow it. COOKIE 3 Thus is a visual novel exclusive form, like the next form, and is first shown in Chris' route. Originally, Cookie 3 was built to compete with a certain robot from the Kuonji household. But in Chris' route, since Cookie wanted to go with the Kazama family to save Chris, he transformed into a more compact form so he can go with them by airplane. Appearance In this form, he appears as a small egg-shaped robot with very small legs, a mouth, and a tail. Like the previous forms, Cookie 3 has purple eyes and a blue button on his belly. His appearance is similar to De Nero from "Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de" - another game from Minato-Soft. Personality Cookie becomes much more obnoxious in this form. He also has a lot of confidence in himself, since brags a lot about how he won't lose to any other robot, but when De niro came flying to him and scolded him it showed that he actually had low self-confidence. But Cookie 3 also said that his body stops for some reason after he hears De niro's voice. Abilities and skills As stated by Cookie, himself, in this form he is smarter because he is more compact. He also has all his possible functions installed in him. Next to that, he is good at speaking outside languages, such as german, which was needed when they went to save Chris during her own route. Overall though, Yamato stated that he found this form unrelaible. COOKIE 4 This form is a visual novel only, and only shown during Koyuki's route in Majikoi S!, whose route will unlock after Koyuki's route. She could transform into this form only when cookie has enough affection-points, which he/she didn't it would get gathered so fast. In this form she also has a slight attraction to Yamato( but this is partly due to Miyako's influence on her personality, since Cookie always spent so much time with Miyako, being cleaned and polished by her). In Majikoi A-2, Cookie gets her own route, together with fellow Kuki machine/sister unit, Cookie 4IS. She also admits during the Cookie 4IS route that, although she wants to learn from Yamato what love is, she won't obstruct Miyako's path of love for Yamato. Appearance In this form, Cookie takes the form of a teenage girl. Her voice is also more girlish in this form compared to others. She wears a helmet, but she can take it off if she wants to. Her hair is purple and in a twintail that falls to knee-length when left free. She has purple eyes. Her body is well-developed and, according to Kazuko, looks really sexy. She wears a form-fitting suit that looks a space-age astronaut jumpsuit. Also mounted aound her waist, there appear to be some plates of armor, arranged like a belt with a waistcoat. She also has similar bits of armor around her wrists, looking like bracers. Personality Like the previous forms, Cookie is loyal to his master. But unlike Cookie's first and second form, she has a relativly calm personality, and isn't as quick to be angered and turn violent as the prior forms. However, even though she is quite calm in this form, she will still transform into her second form if she is touched by people other than those who she consideres her master. She is also less obnoxious than her third form. In this form she really likes to be of use to the Kazama family, especially to people who she has a liking to, such as Yamato and Miyako. Also in this form, unlike the other forms, she can experience the emotion love - something that none of the other Cookie forms could experience - in which she still looks for answers to what it is, as shown during the route that gets unlocked after Koyuki's route. In the Cookie 4IS route, her personality is further shown to be more mature towards both the Kazama family and her little sister (cookie 4IS). She cares a lot about her siblings - the IS series robots - as shown during this route, and will do anything to protect them. Also, unlike her little sister, she is more considerate towards people's personalities, including her sister's, and will also go out of the way to teach her the ways to serve and get along with people, if neccesary. Skills and abillities According to her, she has the same skills as Cookie 1, but she can still do things like hacking, and is also really smart in comparison to her first two forms, as shown during Koyuki's route. Like in her other forms she can freely transform between them. As shown in Cookie 4IS route, she can use a sword as a weapon, but not as proficiantly as she can in her second form. She is also waterproof - as stated by Cookie herself - as this form was to be made a human as possible, capable of engaging in all forms of human activities, including swimming. TRIVIA *Although he is a S in his cookie 2 form, during Tsubame's route he became a M after being beaten by Ami Itagaki. *Cookie 5 is an anime-only form but Cookie 4 does know how it looks like when she transforms into it. *In the anime Cookie gets his fifth form after he has been upgraded, while in the novel he already has the fifth form installed in him/her. *Cookie actually has 108 forms but he can only do more transformations if he meets the requirements for it. For example cookie 4 needs a lot of human affection before he/she can transform into it and for cookie 3 he needs to have someone who is in trouble. *De niro from ' Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de' seems to react whenever Cookie transforms into his third form as seen during Chris route. Category:Characters Category:Kazama family Category:Kuki Corperation Category:Female